First Impressions
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Monica in Chandler, AU, In highschool. Monica Geller's life is hardly exciting. Until, she meets Chandler Bing. Can Chandler teach her to wind down and have fun, or will he just get her into trouble?
1. My First Impression

***Hey thur you guys! It's Sophie here, back with another Mondler. 'But Sophie, what about your other stories?' I hear you saying. I don't know where to take them! So go leave a 'review', althogh it's mostly just to tell me what ****_you _****want to happen. I will try to make everyone happy. So, this is my new fic, set when Monica and Chandler are in highschool. For the sake of the story, Monica has already lost weight. I hope you guys want me to carry on, if you do, I will!**

**Sophie xo***

My mother always told me that first impressions mean nothing.

Yeah, sure.

It was the first day of ninth grade. I checked my timetable. Double chemistry first? Ugh. I held my timetable in my hand as I walked along the corridor, counting the numbers of the doors. I found the right classroom and took a deep breath.

_Come on Monica, you can do this._

I opened the door and walked inside, then shut the door again. The teacher smiled and told me to take a seat. All the front row seats were taken up. I took an empty table in the back row. I sighed and wrote my name on my new book and file. The classroom was filling up slowly, but I was still alone. I wasn't that surprised. When I was fat, I had lost a lot of self-confidence. Now, even though I had lost the weight, I was still very shy. The teacher took the register, and told us to write a date and title in our books. I was underlining my title neatly when the door slammed. I jumped and looked up at a group of boys. The teacher stared at the clock.

"Ricky, Chandler, Joe, where have you been? Your 20 minutes late!" The group of boys looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sorry miss. We gotted in trouble for hitting Chandler." Ricky giggled.

"You _got _in trouble, Ricky. And why did you hit Chandler?" The teacher eyed Chandler suspiciously.

"We were play fighting miss." Chandler said. The teacher nodded and told them to take a seat. Chandler pulled Joe's chair away from the table and Joe fell over, pulling Chandler down with him. They started rolling around, play fighting. The teacher grabbed one each from the collar and pulled them up.

"Chandler! If you don't stop fighting, and work hard, you will never get a job," the teacher said. Chandler scoffed. "I'm serious. You really need to pull your socks up and work hard." The teacher told him. Chandler turned deadly serious. And then, he reached down and pulled his socks up, literally. The teacher sighed. "Very funny. Now, go and sit next to… I'm sorry I don't know your name." It took me a few seconds to realize she was pointing at me.

"Monica," I said.

"Go and sit next to Monica." The teacher told him, lightly pushing Chandler.

He sloped towards me, pulled the stool back and slumped on it. I told myself to ignore him. I took my pen, wrote the sentence from the board, and underlined the date and title neatly. I could feel Chandler watching me. I looked at him as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a biro, and scribbled his name on his file. He opened his book and scrawled the date, title and the sentence too. He underlined it without a ruler and then set his pen down. I moved my book and pen slightly, so they were straight. He did the same. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He copied me the best he could with his short hair.

"Stop it!" I whisper shouted. He smiled.

"I was seeing how far I could take you. I don't know you, but now I have a basic idea." He said.

"Youre meant to be 14 years old," I grumbled.

"Actually, I am 13. I got moved up. My friends are 14, though. I'm the baby of the group." He said.

"I'm 13 too. I got moved up." I said. "When's your birthday?" I asked him.

"It's the 8th of April," He said. "You?"

"Mine is the 22nd of April." Chandler smiled.

"Cool."

We talked our way through most of the lesson.

_I guess my first impression of him was wrong._

The bell went in the middle of our last conversation, and Chandler's two friends came up.

"Ew, Chan, you weren't talking to that were you?" His friends said, pointing to me.

I felt my heart break as Chandler spoke.

"No. Why would I do that?" He got up and his friend slapped me across the back of my head with a textbook.

They then walked out of the classroom, laughing.


	2. My Birthday Party Plans

***I know exactly where I am taking this story. But if you follow my other stories, review or dm me what you want to happen, because I have no idea. It's your guys' choice! Anyway, enjoy.***

I was sitting in Chemistry, waiting for Chandler to appear, so I could ignore him. He burst in with his friends giggling. I sighed and wrote the title in my book, and he sat down, after scrunching up a ball of paper and throwing it at his friend.

"Hi," he said. I ignored him. "I said, hi," he persisted. I still said nothing. "Sheesh, so impolite." He said. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Me impolite?! Says the guy that acted perfectly until his friends showed up and then he acted like a total jerk!" I nearly yelled. He sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said. I scoffed.

"And to think I actually liked you," I snapped. He did nothing but look at me, wonderment in his eyes. Neither of us said a word until we were out of the classroom.

* * *

I went to meet my friend Rachel. She threw her arms around me and chattered about my 14th birthday excitedly. I half-listened, but my ears caught when she said she was inviting our entire grade. I spat out my juice.

"The ENTIRE grade?!" I shrieked. Rachel nodded.

"C'mon Mon. It'll be fun," I sighed and my thoughts wandered again.

_Chandler. Why was he so strange? He was nice one minute, horrible the next._

Rachel was giving me a strange look.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I blushed. "Oh… I think it's a matter of _who_ are you thinking about." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, spill the beans." She gushed.

"It's this guy… Chandler Bing? He's a jerk." I said.

"A jerk you LOOOVE." Rachel giggled. I glared at her, just as Chandler walked up.

"Hey Monica." I glared at him because of his awful timing. He looked at me, one eye-brow arched. I pulled a strange face at him and he mimicked me, making me giggle. He smiled at me and we both looked at Rachel who was staring at me.

"SOOO, …_Chandl-ur_, Monica is having a birthday party on Saturday. Can you make it?" I pulled an _I-am-going-to-kill-you face_ at Rachel.

"Chandler can't make it. He has plans," I said sweetly. Chandler looked at me.

"Actually no, Chandler is free to do _whatever_ the **hell** he wants. I'll be there." He tweaked my pony tail playfully and walked off. I death-stared Rachel. She simply gathered all of her rubbish together on her tray and said

"You'll thank me later,"

Before walking off.


	3. My Birthday Party

***Okay. **

**To, 'Forgot Password,' **

**Your review made me think. And cry. Just kidding. I realize Monica and Chandler would not skip a grade, but this is vital for this story to work. Plus, c'mon dude, It's called 'FANFICTION'. It's Fiction! Hope everyone else likes it!**

**FriendsTvFiction (Sophie)***

* * *

***Chandler's P.O.V.***

Chandler rolled over and turned his alarm off. He could hear his parents screaming at each other. He brushed it off like always. Plus, it was Monica's birthday. Nothing would ruin that. Despite the fact that both his parents forgot his. Upon arriving at school, he saw a group of his friends hitting someone. His heart raced when he realized it was Monica. He ran over and tried to look casual. Monica was looking at him, her eyes screaming for help and it killed him. He couldn't stop himself.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" He yelled. His friends giggled. Still hitting Monica, they said

"Birthday beatings." Chandler sighed.

"Stop it." He said, his voice steady. His friends stopped hitting Monica and turned to him.

"Why? Are you…" He looked at Monica and then back at Chandler. "…On her side or something?" His 'friend' said. Chandler looked at Monica. She was almost crying.

"Yeah, actually." His friends looked at him. The biggest one pushed him so hard that he smacked his head off the locker behind them. He winced in pain as his 'friend' pinned him up against the locker and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Then they walked away and he dropped from the locker to the floor. He got up and brushed himself down, only after that noticing that Monica was staring at him. He smiled at her.

"That was really sweet." She said.

"I know," Chandler said, clicking his finger back into position.

"That looks like it really hurts." Monica said.

"Meh. I've had worse—" Chandler stopped as he realized what he was saying.

"You've had worse? Who?!" Monica gasped.

"It doesn't matter. I gotta go." Chandler said, and he ran off leaving Monica knowing that Chandler's problems ran deeper than he lets on.

* * *

***Monica P.O.V***

Monica sat at the kitchen table, miserable. Everyone had turned up, and was now dancing. Everyone but Chandler. Rachel came and sat next to her.

"Monica I told you. It's typical guy behavior. He says he likes you, then ditches ya." Rachel said, playing with the straw on her drink. Monica sighed.

"He never said he liked me. Which makes it harder that I like him…" Monica slapped her hand over her mouth. Rachel sighed.

"Okay Mon, I am gonna leave you to get over him. Good luck." Rachel linked arms with a random boy and walked off. Monica sighed, got her drink and went to sit in the cool, empty garden. It was only when she had been sitting there for about 2 hours, when she heard her name in a voice she recognized.

Chandler.

* * *

***Chandler's P.O.V***

He couldn't wait. It was Monica's birthday, and he had the perfect present. He ran home from school and ran inside the house. He was met by his dad's new boyfriend. He stopped in his tracks. He hated that guy. The man, whose name was Kevin, had stolen his dad away from his Mom in Chandler's eyes. Plus he hit Chandler. It's not like Chandler could tell anyone, his parents would never believe him.

"Where are my parents?" Chandler asked, his voice quivering a little.

"Your parents, are in court, filing the divorce. So it's just me and you." Kevin spat. Chandler tried to walk past him, but Kevin grabbed him, and began to punch him. Chandler made no protest, he knew from this happening before that if he yelled he hit harder. He only yelled a little when he got hit in the eye. He was dragged into a room he never even knew existed in the house, and locked in. He protested for at least an hour, banging his hands against the door. His hands were aching with pain but he didn't care.

_Monica. He had to get to Monica._

After about an hour and a half, Chandler's hands hurt too much to carry on. He noticed, as he collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor, that his right hurt more than his left. It was only when he was sitting he allowed himself to cry. He had never had this before. Sure, Kevin had hit him, but only on the arms and legs which were easy enough to cover up. But now Chandler was pretty sure his face was a bit bashed in. He stood up, ready to protest again. He banged the door once and it opened. He pushed it open carefully. The house was silent. He ran to his room, grabbed Monica's present, and slammed out of the house. He got to Monica's house. He asked one of the people at the front where she was. He got told the garden, and rushed through the house. And that's when he saw her, Crying silently with no-one there for her. He said the first word he had spoken since being locked in the room.

"Monica." She whipped around and looked so, so angry. Then she saw his face.

"Chandler… what happened to you?" She said softly.

"It doesn't matter about me. Happy birthday." He placed the present on her lap. She reached down and picked it up, opening the box. She gasped at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a diamond necklace, and it was perfect. "The guy told me that diamond is April's birthstone." He said. She was close to tears. He pulled it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. Then they sat on the bench, Monica leaning on Chandler, looking at the stars.


	4. My Injured Hand

***I would really love some more reviews :P It only takes two seconds, and each tiny one puts a huge smile on my face. I already know how I am going to end this, but it all depends on reviews. Love you all :)***

* * *

Chandler realized upon getting to school and opening his locker that his hand still hurt from yesterday. But he didn't care. He had made it to Monica's party. He had seen her. He had sat with her until they had to go. He smiled to himself and got his books out of his locker. He heard Monica and Rachel giggling and smiled when he heard Monica say his name.

_She was talking about him._

He old himself to be cool and pulled his books out of his locker and for some reason dropped them all. Monica ran over and picked them up as Chandler tried not to scream. What the _hell _had he done to his hand now? He looked at it and had to admit it didn't look right. Monica grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"What happened?" She asked. Chandler just shrugged and Monica said goodbye to Rachel and led Chandler along the hallway, to the Nurse. She stayed with Chandler while the nurse just said it was a sprain and gave him a support, told him not to do PE and not to write on the injured hand. Chandler noticed Monica was not really paying attention, which was good, because he was sure the Nurse would start asking questions. Chandler watched as the Nurse took out a form. He told her his date of birth, full name, (Monica laughed at his middle name, Muriel.) and his address. Suddenly, the nurse asked a question that made Chandler panic.

_"How did you injure the area?"_

Chandler paused.

"I hit it off a door because I was locked in," He admitted.

"Who locked you in?" The nurse said. Monica was giving Chandler a questionable look. Chandler swallowed.

"I did. Let's go Monica," He pulled her up and left the room, only allowing himself to breathe once he was outside leaning on the wall. Monica folded her arms.

"What the hell was that?" She said.

"What the hell was what?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Y'know Chandler, I thought we were close enough friends for you to be able to tell me anything." Monica said.

Chandler didn't know why he said it. Maybe it was because he was stressed, and angry. Or maybe it was because she had called him a 'friend', when he thought they were so much more.

"For Christ's sake, you're acting like we are married! I don't have to tell you everything!" He yelled. He saw Monica's face drop and she walked away, and Chandler smacked himself in the head. He was such an idiot.

* * *

The next day, Chandler walked into double chemistry. He saw Monica sitting alone, playing with her nails. He sat down next to her, and said

"Hi."

Monica said nothing.

"I know you're gonna forgive me," He said. Suddenly, Monica whipped around.

"Oh, yeah? Why do you figure that?" She said. Chandler smirked.

"For starters, you're still wearing your necklace," He pointed out. Monica blushed and tucked her necklace inside of her shirt. "And if you don't forgive me, I can do this," Chandler said, pulling the cutest puppy dog face Monica had ever saw. She laughed.

"Okay, I forgive you. Just don't be an ass," She said.

"It's gonna be pretty hard to break that habit, saying as I have been an ass since birth," Chandler chuckled.

"Nah. You're not all bad," Monica said, and they talked their way through the whole double lesson. At the end, Chandler asked Monica the question he had wanted to ask her for a while.

"I found this group of guys, they are quite cool. Do you wanna come out with us tomorrow night?" Monica smiled. Was this a date?

"Sure. Sound cool." Monica said, silently cheering in her head.

If only she knew how much trouble it was going to get her in.

**Big** trouble.


	5. My Confessions

***It's about to get serious, y'all! Whoever reviewed saying Monica and Chandler could never skip a grade, blah blah blah... It's called an AU fic, Alternate Universe, that's how. I did it to make the story work. You see the logic? It wouldn't be a very good story if they never met, now would it? Love you all :)***

* * *

Chandler was so excited to be able to talk to Monica out of school. He looked at his watch. He was meeting her in 10 minutes, so he had time to kill. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it. He sighed as he took a puff, all his stress from Kevin hitting him melting away. He almost choked when he heard her voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Monica yelled. He whipped around.

"Smoking?" He said. She stuck her hand out.

"Give me it," She said.

"No," He said.

"**Give **me it now." She almost yelled.

"Fine!" Her yelled back, and gave it to her. She stomped on it and threw it in the bin.

"Never do that again." She said. Chandler rolled his eyes. Monica saw him pat his pocket. She lunged for him and grabbed his jacket, pulling it off. She stopped when she saw his arms. Bruised, Scratched. She looked up at him. He was staring at the floor. She put her hand under his chin and moved his head to face her.

"Honest answer. Who did that?" She asked. Chandler sighed.

"Kevin." He said. Monica gave him a weird look.

"My dad's boyfriend." He mumbled. Monica gasped.

"Chandler, you have to tell someone!" She said.

"No. No I don't. And you can't either," He said, taking his jacket off her and putting it on again. He sat on the wall and Monica joined him, lying on his arm.

"You can cry," She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You could- you should… cry, it might help." She whispered.

"No thanks. I don't cry." He chuckled. She looked at him. "I haven't cried in ages." He added.

"Exactly." She said. "I don't know how you do it. I mean, your parents are divorced and you get hit by an adult… I could never be you. How do you do it?" She asked. No reply. "Chandler?" She looked at him. He was crying, properly! She immediately hugged him, and he returned the hug, and they stayed in each others embrace for nearly the whole night.


	6. My Sad Discovery

***Hey! This is very dramatic. I even got emotional writing it. I have been like that today though, I cried at a Mondler video which was called 'Monica and Chandler | shine' so check that out! In the words of Matthew Perry, I 'cried like an woman who had just won best actress'. That's off Go On by the way. Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter and it gets you a bit emotional too.**

**Sophie xo***

* * *

The next day at school, Monica spotted Chandler. She pulled him over to the side and stroked the side of his face, as he had a scratch.

"Kevin?" She asked. He nodded. "You have to tell someone!" She exclaimed. Chandler shook his head viciously. Monica practically begged him. He was adamant and stuck firmly to his no.

"Double chemistry first," Monica informed him.

"I have to go home because I forgot my dinner money," He said.

"Okay, I'll see you after registration?" She asked. He nodded and smiled quickly before turning and jogging from the school towards his house.

* * *

Monica sat in Chemistry alone. He was 5 minutes late. This was normal, and she was used to it.

10 minutes. She tapped her pencil on her book impatiently.

30 minutes. She bit her nail worriedly.

50 minutes. Something was wrong.

She stuck her hand up in the air, and the teacher looked up.

"Yes Monica?"

"I don't feel well." She lied.

"Go to the office," The teacher said. Monica packed her stuff and made her way to the office.

"My teacher told me to check on a pupil, they are outside doing a project." She said. Another lie… When had caring so damn much about that boy turned her into such a perjurer? She opened the door and made her way to Chandler's.

* * *

When she got there, she was shocked. The house was a spectacular sight, with its own giant balcony's. It even had a pool, with a pool-house. She knocked on the door gently. No answer. She knocked more loudly, urgently. Still no answer. She tried the door. Locked. Her brain working fast, she ran round the huge garden to the back door and tried that. It swung open. She stepped in gingerly.

"Chan?" She called out, her voice creepily echoing through the house. She walked through to the living room. Vacant. She had an un-easy feeling in her stomach as she approached the stairs. The first step squeaked a bit, but then she was up, and time stood still as she came close to the last bedroom, presuming it was Chandler's. She opened the door and glanced in. Empty. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. A foot. She stepped closer cautiously, seeing Chandler curled up in a ball on the floor. She dropped her school bag and ran to him, kneeling down in front of him. He had his eyes closed. Monica carefully brushed his fringe out of his face, seeing blood. He was bleeding. She panicked instantly, but regained her calm. She rolled him over slightly to look at the cut. It was quite large. She rolled him more and he whimpered as she moved him. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and suddenly he sat bolt upright.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I found you here. You're bleeding," She told him. Chandler reached up and touched his head, his fingers coming back down all bloody. He started shaking.

"I'm here," Monica told him, moving closer. "I'm always here," She added, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

* * *

**The ending is my favorite part. Here is a little fact too, this bit: **

**_"She was about to leave when something caught her eye. A foot..." _**

**Was inspired by sitting with my legs crossed, and I saw my foot. I am creative, huh?**

**Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, makes my day. I have had a very crappy day today. Life is ****_not_**** fair.**

**Bye. :)**


	7. My Secret's Out

***Proud of this chapter, and I loved writing it. It might not have a happy ending... What do you guys think the ending of this story should be?***

* * *

Chandler sat on the floor with his knee's clasped to his chest. I sat next to him, staring at him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked. Chandler sighed.

"I don't remember." He said. I looked around.

"Well, there is your baseball bat; I'm guessing he hit you over the head with that." I suggested.

"Look at Detective Monica on the scene," Chandler snipped. I looked hurt and knelt on my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm a horrible mood Mon, and I have a horrible headache." He said. I looked at him.

"Does this mean you're gonna tell someone?" I asked. Chandler sighed and shook his head. "Please Chandler." I said. He groaned and hit his head off the wall, closing his eyes when he had hit the wall. I guessed he had hurt his head again.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW…." He said. I pulled his up by his hand and he wobbled a bit, so I leant him on me. I took him to the kitchen and sat him down, and then gave him some ice.

* * *

I took Chandler back to school the same day, just telling the receptionist I had found him hurt in the playground. Chandler answered her questions honestly, saying he couldn't remember anything. The receptionist told me to keep an eye on him, and we headed off to our next lesson, which was Health Ed. We were both in this lesson, but sat on opposite sides of the room. Chandler took his seat next to his friends, being a typical boy and showing off his cut. I sat next to Rachel and told her everything, except from the Kevin bit. I looked up as the teacher walked in. He stood at the front and began to speak.

"This is the lesson most pupils look forward too, and they find it funny. It's time for the birds and the bee's chat kids!" The whole class started to laugh and they laughed more as the teacher went through the lesson. They were at a certain part… _'When a mommy and a daddy love each-other very much…'_ when Monica felt eyes on her. She whipped round and saw Chandler looking at her. She expected him to laugh at the very thought of what was being talked about, but Chandler was giving her a different look. Monica simply smiled.

* * *

Monica stood in front of the office. She could do this. She had to do this. She knocked and walked in, and now she was in the office of the deputy head.

"Have a seat Miss Monica," The smiley man said. She sat and he kept smiling.

"I- I'm here to talk about Chandler. Chandler Bing," She said. The man smiled more. "What?" Monica asked.

"I frequently see you two sitting quite close on the park bench," He said. Monica blushed. "So what do you want to talk about?" The man smiled.

"He um… the other d-day, I took his jacket off him and saw his arms. They had bruises all over, and when I asked him he told me t-that it was his dads… friend… who did it. He said he was not going to tell anyone, but the other day I found him in his room all curled up- and- there was blood and-" Monica was starting to cry, reliving the memory.

The smiley man now had a serious face, and had picked up the phone. He asked Monica to step outside, and she sat in one of the chairs outside. She looked up as a police man and the head master walked into the office, the officer asking her to step back inside. She told her story again, adding extra details like Kevin's name. She was asked to sit outside again and watched as the police officer and the head master walked around the corner and came back with Chandler. Monica looked at him, and he made a face of pure hurt and sloped out of the door with the officer firmly steering him.


	8. My First Kiss

***This is so cute. Reviews please I have updated twice in one night! That's how much I love you guys so say you love me back!***

* * *

I was in English when an officer stuck his head around the door.

"Monica Geller, please?" The teacher excused me. I followed the man to a door, and he opened it and pushed me inside. Then he shut the door. I was alone in a room. Great. I sat at the table and fiddled with my hair. Suddenly the door opened and Chandler marched in, and slumped on the table with his arms crossed. After a few minutes he uncrossed his arms and put one hand on either side of him. I reached out and put my hand over his, and he yanked it away and folded his arms again. I stood up.

"Chandler." He looked away. "Chandler, listen to me!" I yelled, shaking him. As soon as I had stopped shaking him, he was giving me a weird look, he looked terrified. Suddenly it clicked, he was being abused by Kevin and here I am shaking him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shake you. And I'm sorry someone told them, but it helped, didn't it?" I said. He closed his eyes with a pained expression. "Didn't it help?" I said. Suddenly he hugged me tight.

"Who told them?" He asked. I looked at him.

He didn't know?

"How many people did you tell?" I asked him.

"You, and a couple of my friends. Which one of the lot went and told, I'm gonna kill them." He stood up.

"Chandler wait." Her spun around. "It was me. I told them." He stared at me.

"YOU did this? Why Monica? Why?! I told you not to tell and you went and (bad word) did it anyway!" He yelled, right up to my face.

"Chandler! Can't you just open your eyes for like ONE second and see this? Child abuse is illegal! If you had told earlier, they could have arrested Kevin, and this would never have happened at all! So don't you DARE blame me for this mess! I-"

I stopped mid-sentence as the most surprising thing happened. Chandler closed the gap between us by kissing me. I inhaled sharply as he kissed me, not quite believing it was happening. He ended the kiss and simply stood looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and he sat on the table, pulling me down next to him. He softly picked up my hand and held it tight. I leant on his shoulder.

"Well, that was nice," He said. I giggled.

"That was my first kiss," I said. He looked at me.

"Are you glad it was _me_ you had it with?" He asked. I nodded. "Me too." He said, and he kissed my head.

* * *

I sat in lunch next to Chandler, opposite Rachel. She was talking to me and I took a drink of my juice and put it down again, resting my hand on the table. Chandler automatically took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Rachel was looking at us.

"What?" I said.

"I am so jealous. You guys are so cute together. Are you going to the dance together?" Rachel asked. I blushed.

"Well, he has never asked me." I said. The bell went and we packed our stuff up.

"I say Monica, here's a thought," Chandler said, leaning on the table. "Why don't we go to the end of the year dance together?" He said. I giggled and nodded and he kissed me quickly and made his way to his lesson. I linked arms with Rachel and we walked to our lesson together.

I have never been happier.


	9. My First 'I Love You'

***Hey! This is the last chapter of when they will be this age, the last chapter will be a surprise. Please re-view!***

* * *

"You sure this is okay with your mom?" Chandler asked, moving a box inside of our house.

"Yeah, I think she gets a bit lonely without Ross, he is always away at Science camps and stuff. So you can be her second son," I giggled.

"No, I couldn't…" Chandler said with a weird look on his face. I stopped.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if I was your mom's son, I would be in love with my sister," He laughed and then realizing what he said, stopped. I stopped too.

"What did you just say?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"…Nothing?" He said. I pointed my finger at him.

"You just said you loved me!" I said. He paused and looked away.

"You must be hearing things," He said. I pulled a face.

"Say it again?" I asked. He simply looked at me.

"I love you," He said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, and he smirked.

"That's good; it would be awkward if you didn't," He joked. Then he kissed me, just as my mother walked in.

"You must be Chandler, the one Monica never shuts up about," My mother smiled and shook Chandler's hand.

"Yup, that's me," Chandler said, not embarrassed at all about my mother seeing us kiss.

"Monica will show you to your room. Dinner will be ready at six, so you have 2 hours." My mother smiled again and walked off down the hall.

* * *

Working together, we managed to get Chandler's stuff into his room. When we had finally sorted out everything, we collapsed onto his new bed. We lay for a while and then sat up.

"You know with you living across the hall, my mom gave me _'the talk'_." I told him. Chandler laughed.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said I should wait until I was older and I was with someone I really loved," I said. Chandler looked at me, not laughing anymore.

"Yeah, she is right about that, you are way too young," He said.

"Excuse me? _I _am way too young?" I asked.

"_We _are way too young," He corrected himself.

"Thank you." I said. He laughed again.

"What's happening with Kevin?" I said. I felt Chandler tense up so I grabbed his hand.

"Prison for now, and then I don't know," He said.

"What about your parents?" I said.

"They are allowed to visit me whenever," He said. I smiled and we talked up until my mom shouted for us to eat. We all ate and then sat around in the living room, my mom on the big sofa and Chandler and I both in the arm chair. Chandler said he was going to get a movie and went upstairs and my mom I and sat for a while, talking about nothing. My mom said she was going to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

"You're going to want to see this," She said, and I followed her upstairs into Chandler's room. He was fast asleep in his bed. I giggled.

"So much for going to get a movie. He must have been shattered," My mom said, and she kissed my head and went back downstairs. I watched Chandler for a while. He looked so peaceful. I kissed his head and then left his room, re-joining my mother. I was about to shut the door when I heard him call my name. I stuck my head around the door again.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said, and then closed the door again.


	10. My Happy Ending

"Mon, do you want anything?" Chandler asked from the living room.

"Im good thanks," she replied from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" He asked, poking his head around the door and seeing her reading a small book. He peered closer and saw the book was titled 'My Journal'. He moved closer to her at sat down on the bed.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"My journal from high school, the year we met." she replied causally.

"Let me see that," he said, taking the book from her hands. He flipped to the front and read the first few lines, fighting off Monica's attempts to grab her book back. "So... I was a jerk, hmm?" He asked upon finishing the first paragraph.

"Yeah actually, you could have been a bit nicer." She stated. He laughed.

"Do you even remember that year? All the stress and the things I found out about you?" She asked. He simply nodded.

"Don't think I will ever forget," he said. Monica patted his hand.

"You still to this day have never told me that full story," she thought out loud.

"are you sure you have the time?" He asked. She nodded.

"We'll I guess it all started Thanksgiving when I was nine years old. My parents announced their divorce over dinner, which you know caused me to swear off that awful Holliday even today. And then I asked type dad to give me a reason for the divorce. He told me he was in love with some one else, and that I needed to meet them, so I did. I was introduced to Kevin. Little did I know, he was not as nice as he seemed..."

And from there Chandler launched into the whole story. Of how the man his father loved had locked him in rooms and beat him up countless times, and no-one had seemed to care. Then he met me. By the time Chandler had finished his story, I had tears running down my face. I hated Kevin, still to this day, who had served time in prison and then got out. Chandler never heard of him for years until one day, we were watching the news, and we saw Kevin. It was defiantly him, Chandler swore he would never forget his face. It was the reason he was on the tv that had messed Chandler up for weeks. Kevin had killed a 7 year old boy. Chandler had struggled with this, thinking for some bizarre reason that t was his fault. He even attended therapy for it, and was now okay.

Chandler laughed me as I cried, touched by his story. He then kissed me and left to go get dinner. I flipped to the front part of the book again and looked at the first sentience.

"My mother always told me that first impressions mean nothing. Yeah, right."

I crossed the last two words out, changing them completely.

"My mother always told me that first impressions mean nothing. Now I can see she was right."


End file.
